


重度偷窃综合征

by PeachesCarrots3000



Category: Stony; 盾铁
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesCarrots3000/pseuds/PeachesCarrots3000





	重度偷窃综合征

Tony强迫自己使劲闭了闭眼睛。  
God……他从来没有如此紧张过，哪怕是面对敌人的刀光剑影钢枪弩炮都没有过。  
此刻，这个轻手轻脚的Omega正在试图潜入美国队长的房间。Tony蹲在房门外，眼镜镜片上显示着Steve正在内间，似乎并没有要出门的意思。Tony觉得自己被气味阻隔贴掩盖的腺体正在隐隐发热，根据Friday的报告显示，自己还有不到两个小时就要进入本月的发情期了，所以……  
他咬咬牙，伸手轻轻推开面前的门，顿时鼻尖充满了Alpha浓厚的信息素味道。Tony额头渐渐冒出细小的汗珠，手脚开始发麻，心里不停的咒骂这个上世纪的老年人仍然不愿意佩戴新型信息素阻隔贴的恶习。  
Tony慢慢爬过地毯，在小客厅里四处搜寻着，终于在沙发的角落看到了一件白色的衬衫。  
Omega立刻如获至宝一般抓过来，虽然知道自己要赶紧离开，但是他还是没忍住凑过去把脸埋进衣服里使劲蹭了蹭，感觉自己被一片温暖的海洋包裹，置身于蔚蓝色的水波深处。  
直到内间传来一声响动，Tony陡然惊醒，惊慌的手脚并用撅着屁股爬出了房间。

 

“Boss，你不能每次都靠这个渡过发情期。”  
Friday的声音响起。回到自己房间的Omega显然放松了很多，他躺倒在床上，脸上盖着那件偷来的赃物，闷闷的说道：“Friday，我的好女孩，这是唯一的解决办法，那个老冰棍要是知道我对他的信息素味道这么上瘾……天哪，我不敢想。”  
Tony翻了个身，抱着那件薄薄的衣服，上面淡淡残留着的气味惹得人心猿意马。后脖颈上的阻隔贴早就被蹭掉了，密闭的房间里慢慢充斥着Omega情潮时特有的甜腻味道。  
“Boss，信息素浓度已超标。”  
“我知道……唔……”Tony从衣服里抬头，眼睛睁开一条缝隙，翘翘的棕色卷毛乱蓬蓬的，泛着红润水光的嘴唇微微张开，表情有些呆滞，这样子俨然已经进入发情前期症状。他只觉得一股熟悉的热潮涌上全身，光裸的大腿根下面已然潮湿一片。Tony难耐的磨蹭双腿，把衬衫上的一颗扣子含进嘴里，呜咽着说着些不明所以的话。  
AI女管家贴心的把窗帘关上，隔绝了光线的房间里顿时只剩下细细的呻吟声。

 

其实Steve在Tony推开门的那一刻就放下了手中的报纸。他侧耳细细听着Omega的动静，能听见他略微急促的喘息声，手掌皮肤摩擦地毯带来的声音以及……  
一点点Tony自以为遮掩的天衣无缝的甜味儿。  
Steve透过里间的门缝，看见了Tony跪趴在地上的小屁股，他偷偷笑了笑，伸脚把旁边的凳子踢翻，看着Tony被吓到急急忙忙爬出房间，头顶的小卷毛一颤一颤的，煞是可爱。  
已经连续两个月了，Steve在Tony刚开始偷衣服的时候就已经发觉，这个“小偷”每到发情期都会以各种方式拿走自己的一两件衣服，几天过后再原封不动的还回来，以为自己的手段十分高明，但就差摆在明面儿上了。每次Steve都能闻到衣服上虽然洗过但依旧残留的味道，这都让他忍不住自己昭然若揭的心思，想把那个偷衣服的贼抓过来狠狠地揉弄一番，让他那张口若悬河的小嘴知道点厉害。  
但怎么说呢，Steve是公认的全美最能忍的男人没有之一。为了能更好的享用到时候触手可得的美食，美国队长觉得忍了这一时也不算很难熬的事情。  
但现在，Tony已经离开房间有段时间了，Steve的心还是静不下来，面前的报纸毫无吸引力，他甚至觉得自己除了想Tony竟然没有别的可以做的事情。  
他会在干什么呢？他会怎么用我的衬衫呢？他会用他裸露的皮肤贴在上面叫自己的名字吗？  
好吧，Steve低头看了看，他成功的把自己想硬了。  
Steve也不知道自己中了哪门子邪，让一向最有耐心的他如此等不及。于是，十分钟后，美国队长站在了Tony的门口，就像几个小时前那样，只不过身份调换了。  
最高权限让队长没有丝毫阻碍就进了最顶层的那间卧室。四倍于常人的嗅觉让Steve清晰的闻到蜂蜜般甜腻的发情气味，浓郁得近乎勾引。房间最里面传出了一丝隐秘的呻吟和抽泣，还有布料与皮肤相互摩擦的声音。Steve觉得必须要去看看，不然他会被自己的想象折磨死的。  
“Tony？”  
Steve走进卧室最里面，昏暗的室内亮着一盏小灯，照清床上鼓起的一团不停蠕动的被子。在听到Steve的声音之后，那团被子停下了。  
里面探出一个小脑袋，有着很重的鼻音，听起来委屈极了：  
“Steve是你吗？”  
Tony慢慢打开被子，钻了出来，Steve觉得自己的呼吸都要停止了。面前的Omega穿着自己已经被揉皱的衬衫，对他来说有些大，一边的胸膛就这么赤裸裸的露了出来，粉嫩的乳尖翘立着，磨蹭着领口边缘，两条大腿跪坐在床上，在灯光的照射下反着水光，Steve不受控的去想那到底是哪里冒出来的水儿。  
很显然，他的Omega已经汁水丰沛的做好了交配的准备。  
没错，他的Omega。尽管Steve心里这么想着，尽管下身已经胀到不行，他还是不动声色，明知故问：  
“偷了我的衬衫？”  
Tony眼含水色，小鸡啄米一样点点头，想要伸手去抓Steve的手，那里传来Alpha的味道简直太要命的迷人，他实在忍不住靠近。  
Steve退后一步，双手抱臂，挑起一边的眉毛：“我没想到原来亿万富翁也喜欢偷东西。”  
Tony呜咽着爬到床的边缘，把脑袋贴在Steve的腹部：“求求你了，Steve………”  
美国大兵这才俯身把显然已经神志不清的Omega抱起来放到腿上坐好，立刻就感觉自己的裤子被液体打湿了，轻笑道：  
“这么受不住？”  
这么说着他手指探过去，指尖毫不费力的就被那个汁水泛滥的洞口吸了进去，Steve继续往里探索，摸索着滚烫软嫩的肠壁，看着Tony扬起脖颈喘息不止，一根手指就快要让这个敏感多情的Omega射出来了。  
Steve凑到面前的颈窝处，使劲嗅着那让他理智全无的气味，吮吸着那块散发着甜香的皮肤，每当牙齿有意无意的磕在上面时，Tony都会颤抖着更加贴近，仿佛一边恐惧着又一边期待着。  
“你想让我标记你吗，Tony？”  
Steve诱哄道，亲昵的揉搓着他大腿内侧的软肉，却没有等来意料之中的点头或者摇头，只觉得自己的裤链被偷偷摸摸的拉开了，钻进去一只作乱的手，正在与里面的内裤做纠缠。  
Omega焦糖色的大眼睛里充盈着泪水，就连呼出的气都带着滚烫的温度，灼烧着Steve愈发沸腾的神经，Alpha双目赤红，一双大手毫无章法的在Omega身上狠狠揉搓，恨不得把他融进自己的身体里以解仿佛深入灵魂的渴，而发情的Omega早已晕头转向不知身在何处，被揉弄到只会挺着胸膛从嘴里吐出嗯嗯啊啊的残破音节。  
Steve终于忍不住了，去他的四倍忍耐力，去他的全美道德标杆，今天他别的什么都不用干了，就要好好干这个不知天高地厚的小坏蛋。  
Tony还没从刚才激烈的吻中恢复过来，只觉得屁股后面顶了一根滚烫的硬物，那东西只是在湿滑滑的屁股上摩擦了两下，便急急的破开窄小的洞口顶撞了进去。Tony一瞬间觉得自己要被劈成两半了，他仰着脖子无声的尖叫抽泣，Omega对上位者本能的恐惧让他无意识的想要推开对方，但骨子里烙刻下的服从又让他不得不收缩挤压肠壁，一边讨好着那根让他哭的死去活来的大家伙，一边把它吞得更深。  
“Steve……不行……真的不行……”  
Tony可怜兮兮的叫喊却让Alpha兽性大发，箍紧Omega的腰按着他硬是操了几十下，把原本还紧到不行的小洞撑到一丝褶皱都没有了，抽出时还翻出来嫩红的肠肉。Steve双臂肌肉鼓动着，上面滚落晶莹的汗水，蔚蓝色的眼睛一直锁定在Tony失神的脸上，里面饱含了连他自己都不知道的浓到化不开的柔情，但身下却依然凶狠的耸动着。这位美国的大众情人，无数少男少女春梦中的主角，在此刻看起来性感无比，可惜Tony被干到瞳孔聚焦失效，是无论如何都看不到了。

Tony不知道已经被操射了多少回，在被身后强大的Alpha按在墙上进入的时候，他猛然惊觉，Steve正在往更深处顶去，巨大的恐慌感刹那间就吞噬了这个Omega，他挣扎着逃开，仿佛一只妄图摆脱雄狮血口的小鹿，刚刚挪开一点，又被残忍的抓住脚踝拽了回去，结果是被进入的更深。Tony只能流着眼泪，颤着鼻音求饶，希望能激起Alpha的保护欲：  
“求你了，Steve……我怕疼……”  
Steve确信自己已经顶到了Omega的生殖腔口，因为身下的人似乎像是被揪住后颈皮毛的奶猫一样，抖着小屁股动都不敢动。Steve含住Tony散发罪恶香气的腺体，轻轻用牙齿厮磨着，下身坏心眼的往里顶了顶，顿时听见Omega用沙哑的嗓音惨兮兮的发出近乎哭喊的呻吟。生殖道口是每一个Omega的命门，掌控住了这个地方，Omega是万万没有丝毫反抗之力的。  
“Tony，我要开始了。”  
说着，Steve下了狠心使劲往生殖腔内操进去，只觉得里面是个更紧更热更水润的天堂，爽到让人头皮发麻，他忍不住狠狠抽插了几下，伸手捏着Tony的下巴把他的脸转过来，只见Omega嘴唇半张，鲜红的小舌头隐约可见，大眼睛眨也不眨，失神得半眯着，似乎变成了一个专属于Steve的性爱娃娃，被怎么摆弄都只会哭叫着喷水。  
直到Steve开始成结，Tony才短暂的恢复神志，连发情期的影响也有些消散。他双手搭在Steve的肩膀上，也不说话，被吻到红肿的嘴唇微微嘟着，一双眼睛直勾勾的看着金发大兵，看得人心里发毛，Steve忍不住开口：  
“Tony，对不起……我没有控制好我自己，”不知道为什么，什么都不害怕的美国队长看到Tony这样控诉的眼神竟然有些怂了，但他很想为自己辩解，“可是我太喜欢你了……”  
“你为什么不肯标记我？”Tony问道。  
这回轮到大兵懵了，他怀疑的看了看两人连在一起的下半身：这不是正在标记吗？如果我没看错的话，我正在你的身体里成结射精，或许你还会给我生个孩子，怎么就不是标记了呢？难道你是在嫌我不够大不够长不够粗没什么存在感的意思吗？  
美国队长瞬间变得不自信了起来。  
Tony看Steve一脸不明所以的样子，委屈的把头一扭：“你还没有咬我！”  
Steve失笑，看着Tony撅起的嘴巴，先是吻了吻，然后顺着锁骨一路舔到后颈的腺体处，毫不犹豫的咬了下去。

“……松嘴吧，肉都快让你咬掉了……”  
“不是你让我咬的吗？为了惩罚你偷我的衬衫。”

从此，复仇者基地里的所有人都能闻到，小阔佬Tony那不可一世的信息素里多了几分温柔的海风味，与此同时，爱丢衬衫的美国队长的故事不知怎的也不胫而走。直到Morgan小公主降生的那个夏天的午后，Tony才以抱着孩子离家出走为筹码要挟美国队长不许再提偷衬衫事件半个字，否则他这辈子都别想再见到他和宝宝了。Steve当然点头同意，他明白Tony不想在孩子面前丢脸的小心思，哦，这幼稚的自尊心。  
当然，至于Morgan长大后怎么从她Natasha阿姨那里套出当年衬衫失窃案全部故事内容，以至于让Tony以为Steve大嘴巴泄露天机最终导致可怜的金发大兵哄了将近一个月才哄好的这件事，都是后话的后话。  
至少他们现在很幸福，这就足够了。

End.


End file.
